Butterfly Kisses
by newmew4you
Summary: The alien planet is dieing, the aliens plan to go back to earth with a new recruit, Demmi.But there is more reason she is there than to just save her planet.She is there to avenge a death, one that Pai caused.But is there more to the story? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**BUTTERFLY KISSES**

**newmew: Hehe well I was kind of stuck on 'Forgive the Lonely' (Sorry that's updating so slow!) and 'Tears for the Lost' So I decided I wanted to work on this one story that wouldn't leave my mind!**

**Kisshu: WHAT THE HECK? YOU'RE PUTTING A GIRL IN THE ALL BOY CLUB?**

**Pai: All… boys club? When did that happen?**

**Taruto: Ya I don't remember joining any dorky club Kisshu! **

**Kisshu: Well it's metaphoric… there's only guys in our group!**

**newmew: YA AND IT ANNOYS ME!**

**Pai: A female in our group would help us expand our knowledge, considering the mews are girls…**

**Kisshu: YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!**

**newmew: oh get over it Kisshu :/ There's gunna be a girl in the group weather you like it or not.**

**Kisshu: You suck!**

**newmew: Yup! But I'm also the writer of this story! **

**Pai: Well I'm going to do the disclaimer… NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! **

**Taruto: Ya well I'm going to start reading the story to see how Kisshu reacts! *snickers***

Kisshu's POV:

Kisshu laid his head against his bed frame, hands behind his head. Looking at his ceiling he sighed, completely bored. He found his mind wandering to earth, where his favorite kitten lived. It had been five years since the big battle between deep blue had happened, and his planet was doing well since the Mew Aqua arrived. Everything was green and lively, the temperature always warm, the days always sunny. But something was wrong… the planet seemed… tinted… the air seemed unnatural, the green grass seemed dark, even tart, who controlled plants, could sense something wrong with the planet. He closed his eyes remembering what Pai had told him earlier.

"_What do you want Pai?" He asked, rubbing his eyes being awoken from his sleep. _

_Pai was leaning over his computer, typing fast and writing data down. _

"_There's a problem with the planet." He stated matter-of-factly. Kisshu looked at him, a little stunned. _

"_Where's Taruto?" He asked looking around. _

"_He's already been informed." Pai stated, still looking at his computer._

_Kisshu put his hands behind his head. "Mind explaining to me?"_

"_The mew aqua that we received, it's dying off. We're running out of it to support our planet, pretty soon everything will start dying again. We need to retrieve more."_

_Kisshu took in a deep breath, and then let it out in a WHOOSH. _

"_So were returning to earth?" _

"_Not yet." He said. _

Kisshu moaned in frustration. Having to accept the new stupid thing they would have to do. Ridiculous.

He heard a knock on his door.

"What?" He grunted.

Tart entered and stared at him angrily.

"Did you hear the news?" He complained.

Kisshu nodded and sat up rubbing his head. "What do you think of it?"

"I think it's bogus!" He moaned. "Why do we have to do that? Why can't we just go back to earth and get more mew aqua?"

"Because Pai said it would be harder to find more, and we needed more comrades."

"But a GIRL?"

"_Why not?" Kisshu asked, confused._

"_Because we need a new member to help us look for more, it will be harder to find this time. We'll need all the help we can get." _

"_So who are we collecting?" Kisshu asked leaning against the wall._

_Pai turned to him, pausing to examine his reaction. _

"_Were recruiting a talented girl named Demmi."_

_Kisshu sprang up from the wall, "Excuse me? Girl?" _

_Pai nodded, expecting this expression and turned back to his computer. _

Kisshu sighed. Yup as much as he hated it, a girl was going to be joining there group in a couple of weeks. A girl, weak, helpless, good for nothing girl. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

Taruto looked at him and smirked.

"What's wrong Kisshu, afraid you might find a new toy?"

Kisshu looked up at him. "Well don't make me tell that little monkey girl you admire so much about your crush on her." Taruto gasped. "Yaaa I'll go there." He smirked.

Taruto turned red and stormed out without another word. Kisshu chuckled and lay back on his bed again, thinking of Ichigo.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door again. Kisshu growled and sat up again.

"What?" He asked aggravated, his day dreams interrupted.

Pai walked in with his computer, as usual, attached to his arm.

"We have to go meet up with Demmi and confirm she's worthy to come to earth with us."

Kisshu sighed loudly. "Do we have tooo?" He whined.

Pai stared at him, emotionless. "Yes." Was all he said before walking out of his room.

Kisshu flopped on his bed again, now frustrated.

"What use can a pathetic girl do to help us?" He murmured.

Then he heard Pai's voice over the intercom.

"NOW KISSHU!" He groaned and jumped up, leaving his comfy bed and walked down the hallway to the heart of the ship where Taruto and Pai were waiting.

"Ready?" Taruto asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" He mumbled and felt them teleport.

They appeared at an arena, sitting up in the bleachers.

Kisshu looked around. "So where is this 'talented' girl?" He asked, bored.

Pai typed some things into his computer and suddenly the floor in the center of the arena lifted up, the sand falling off the ascending sides. In the middle of the small cylinder that has risen out of the ground, was a girl.

She had a ring pierced in each ear, purple hair that brushed her shoulders, two bands hanging in front like Kisshus. She had fierce stunning blue eyes with a line for her mouth. She wore a light purple coat that was buttoned down to her ribs, and then revealed a red striped tee shirt underneath. The coat reached her knees, and she wore a black mini skirt with black shorts under them with bunched up knee high green socks and black shoes. Two pieces of cloth came out the back, and she had three golden bracelets on each wrist and in her left hand she held an object shaped like the letter C and was yellow.

Kisshu leaned back in his seat. "Hm." He mused.

Pai cleared his throat and called down to the girl. "You will be put through a series of tests to prove you're worthy!"

She bowed in response, signaling an 'OK'.

Pai nodded and typed things into his laptop before a buzzer went off, and a female robotic voice commanded,

"ARENA CLOSING, BATTLE STAGE 3, PROCEED WITH TRAINING"

The girl closed her eyes and Kisshu leaned forward, he couldn't wait for this weakling to fall on her butt. But he remembered what Pai had told him earlier about the girl…

"_Why's she so special?" Kisshu complained, still unhappy about the situation. _

"_She has extraordinary ability."_

The girl opened her eyes as two giant boulders came down on her. She help her crescent shaped object in the air and yelled, "ROCK DEFUSION!"

"_Like what?" Kisshu asked a skeptical look on his face. _

"_She can crush large rocks without even touching them."_

The boulders exploded, falling like rain over her head. Then a field of arrows where shot at her. She closed her eyes and turned toward the arrows, holding her object with both hands in front of her.

"_She can deflect large amounts of ammo and shoot it right back."_

"DEFLECTION SUBMIT!" The arrows stopped in midair and turned back to where they came from, making a TWEA TWEA TWEA sound as they all hit against the metal wall.

Kisshu growled but Pai help him back.

"She's not done."

Suddenly two large waves of sand came at her from either side, closing in on her fast. She smiled widely and did a back flip, landing on her crescent shaped object. "EARTH CONTROL!"

_Kisshu grunted and leaned against the wall again. "Anything else I should know?"_

"_Actually yes." _

A ripple came out of her crescent and when it reached the waves of sand, they stopped cold. She moved out of her hand stand position and moved with the crescent in an elegant manner. The sand moved with her.

"_She can control earth, or more specifically, ground or rock."_

The girl twirled around, the sand following. It spun and spun around her making a tornado of sand. Kisshu and Taruto covered their faces but Pai sat there smiling. Finally it seemed to center and burst up into the air, and the girl stood there, feet together, arms in air, like she just came out of a disappearing magic trick. The sand fell around her like confetti, and Kisshu and Taruto were stunned. Pai had already seen this, so he just 'hm'ed happily, having her past the test, stood up and leave the arena, leaving Kisshu and Taruto to be left staring at the smugging, laughing girl below them.

**newmew: WOW that turned out better than I hoped!**

**Kisshu: that was terrible, it didn't even sound like me… **

**Ichigo: You're abnoxious, whinney, and totally uninterested in what's going on. Fits to a T! **

**Kisshu: That's quite cruel, you forgot lovable! *Cuddles closer to Ichigo* **

**Pai: *Grabs Kisshus shirt collar* Come on we have to train Demmi. **

**Kisshu: NOO I DON'T WANNA! SHES JUST A GIRL!**

**Ichigo: What's wrong with girls? *raises eyebrow***

**newmew: *glares***

**Kisshu: *sweat drops* Uhh… PAI! *Pai and Kisshu teleport away* **

**newmew: GRRR Ok REVIEW PLZ! ICHIGO LETS GO HUNT THEM DOWN! **

**Ichigo: *grabs pitchfork* YA!**

**Taruto: *sweat drops* Ehh girls are weird.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUTTERFLY KISSES**

**newmew: Soooo how's the story so far?**

**Kisshu: Hate it**

**Ichigo: THERE YOU ARE *bangs Kisshu upside the head with a pan***

**newmew: wtf?**

**Ichigo: remember last chap?**

**newmew: ... Oh ya *kicks Kisshu***

**Kisshu: AHH QUIT IT**

**Pai: Hey Kisshu you're getting beat up by girls *has glint in eyes***

**Kisshu: I HATE ALL OF YOU!**

**Ichigo: ...**

**Kisshu: Except for Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: *smiles***

**Taruto: SNORE can we start the story please?**

**newmew: fine fine fine fine**

**Kisshu: NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW**

**newmew: oh ya and i'm typing this on my iPod so sorry if it's different!**

**Demmis POV:**

She looked up at the two boys looking at her with shocked faces. She laughed lightly; glad she had passed the test. Honestly it was a little too easy, but she would never say that...

She put her hands in her coat pocket and floated up to the boys. She looked from one to the other. The one on the left has green hair with golden eyes and had a brown tank over his black shirt, both cut off at his stomach, reveling a semi muscular torso. He had baggy black shorts that were just a little too low, but she wasn't complaining, with a brown cloth over it. He had two pieces of cloth coming out the back and had a red wrapping around his legs and black shoes. He had the same red wrapping around his arm and claw like nails, he had two tied bangs in the front like hers and he had an aggravated look on his face.

The one to the left was a little kid. She tilted her head to the side looking at his child like smug. He had brown hair tied in pigtails with a red vest tied at the top with a black bow. His stomach was also revealed, and had blue shorts on with white wrapping tied around his legs and went without shoes. He had white wrapping tied around his arms to, with two pieces of cloth coming out the back.

Demmi frowned at his girlish like look and his age.

"Are you old enough to fight on Earth?" She asked skeptically.

The boy on the right looked at her, surprised and angry, the boy on the left just looked angry.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Just wondering how a kid like you passed one of these kinds of tests..." She said with a blank expression.

His face turned red and he pulled out two balls attached to a string. "I'll show you who the kid is!" He hissed and pulled back his hand, about to throw them at her.

She didn't know what they did but she didn't care to find out. She flew up just as the thing spun at the place she used to be, and went to the center of the arena. She put her hands in her pockets and gave the boy a 'now what?' expression. He growled and jumped into the arena.

"Taruto wait if Pai-"

"I don't care!" The little boy, Taruto, yelled over his shoulder cutting off the other.

"Ah." Demmi said thinking. Pai was the one she wanted to talk to.

"BETTER PAY ATTENTION!"

She turned, interrupted in thinking, to see the boy charging at her spinning the balls in his hand. She jumped out of the way and summoned her weapon.

"Demmi Destruction Summon!" She shouted, and her weapon appeared in her hand. It was shaped in a C, with floral designs on the side of random flowers. She gripped her weapon, which she had nicknamed DDS, as Taruto turned around for another blow. "I don't want to hurt you." She commented, narrowly avoiding the spinning balls, "But if you're going to be an announce..." She floated above him, her arms crossed.

"Stop acting like you don't care! Fight me or I'll really hurt you!" He shouted, making another attempt to hit her.

She shrugged. "Are you trying your best? If so I'm not scared."

He shouted out in frustration, throwing the balls wildly. She reached out and grabbed them. He gasped as she cut the string with her nails. She dropped them and they fell to the sandy ground, and for a moment there was silence.

Suddenly giant plants came out of the ground. She looked down and that was enough time for the vines to wrap themself around her wrists and ankles.

"What the hell?" She squirmed and the vines tightened around her.

"Haha that's how i passed the test!" Taruto smirked and crossed his arms in front of her. She ground her teeth together and found the vines annoying. "Sorry I'm gunna have to break another one of your things." She mumbled and tightened her grip on her DDS.

"EARTH CONTROL!" she shouted, and a wave of sand came up and she sloppily moved it around with her DDS, but her wrists were tied so it missed its mark. "Damm!" she cussed and tried a few more times. Taruto laughed.

"Since you broke my clickedy-clacks, you won't be punished lightly!"

"clickedy-clacks? Ya that sounds dangerous..." She sneered. Taruto reared back.

"I'M GUNNA- AH!" The wall of sand slammed into him, knocking him against the wall of the arena. She twisted the DDS just right and the sand ran across the vines, cutting them off. She rubbed her wrists and looked at Taruto against the wall on the ground unconciese.

"Well I didn't mean to hurt him..." she thought inwardly.

"Taruto!" A voice yelled and suddenly the boy that was watching appeared next to Taruto, checking his wounds. She sighed and called down to him. "Really didn't mean to hurt him!" She couldn't see the boy's face as he turned towards her. Suddenly he was in front of her with an enraged expression on his face. She jumped back surprised.

"You bitch!" He screamed and daggers appeared in his hands.

She held up her DDS. "I'm not a bitch and sorry but I don't plan on going easy on you if you fight me!"

He growled and had a glint in his eyes. She paused, looking at the crazy glint. Distracted, the boy flew forward. She came back and one of his daggers scraped her left arm.

"Ah!" She gasped, grabbing her arm she flew closer to the ground, the boy right on her heels. He teleported in front her and swiped his dagger at her. She flew backward, but not before he left a clean cut on her right cheek. She narrowed her eyes as he came at her again.

She held up her DDS in front of her, ignoring the pain in her arm, and shouted,

"DEFLECTION SUBMIT!" Her DDS flashed and the boy froze, and then flew to ground. He crashed into the sand and his daggers flew out of his hands in surprise.

"EARTH CONTROL!" She shouted, and the sand wrapped itself around the boy. He squirmed but couldn't get out. She flew down closer to him, and touched the slash on her cheek, flinching.

"Hey you!" She pointed her DDS at the struggling boy.

"What?" He hissed.

"apologize for cutting me!" She demanded. The boy growled.

"Never!" He spat.

She crossed her arms. "Why not?" she asked him.

He made a cruel laugh. "Because stupid girl, we were fighting and you don't apologize for hurting the enemy!" He explained.

She thought over this. "True," she stated. "But were not enemies, were going to be on the same team."

"Like hell we are!" He spit, putting venom in his voice.

She sighed. "Well you seem to be defeated, so I'll just let you go." The sand unfolded itself from the boy and melted back into the ground. She turned to float back to the stands, although she knew he wasn't done.

She turned her head slightly and saw him sprinting for his daggers. She twisted her DDS and the daggers were devoured by the sand. He growled in protest.

"Give me my damm sais!" He yelled. She stuck her lounge out and a pillar of sand appeared next to her. She reached inside it and pulled out his sais.

"You want these?" She teased, waving them back and forth. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. He wrapped his arm around her neck, and she gasped and released the sais. He caught them and replaced his arm with a cold metal dagger, pushing it into her neck, but not enough to break the skin.

"You are very annoying." He growled. She chuckled a bit and he pressed it closer. "What the hell's so funny?" he hissed.

"You can't hurt me; if you do Pai would be very angry with you." She stated smuging a bit. He seemed to think about this. He let out an angry growl and released her. She floated away, rubbing her neck.

He turned around and started heading back to Taruto who was beginning to regain consciousness. "Oi!" she shouted.

He turned angrily, "What now?" he hissed.

"What's your name?"

His mouth twitched in aggravation. "Ask Pai."

"Hm?" she turned and Pai was floating behind her, his arms crossed.

"What exactly happened here?" He asked, glancing at the semi-conscious Taruto and Demmis cuts.

She rubbed the back of her neck, "Well you see, I was just wondering if that kid was old enough to be fighting, and he got really mad and attacked me, then i broke his clickedy-clackers so he tied me up with vines, then i hit him with a wall of sand and he hit the wall. Then me and this guy battled, he got me a few times, then i got him, and i stole his sais, then he threatened to kill me and i told him you'd be upset if he did so he let me go." Pai was pinching the bridge of his nose before she was even finished.

"Were not supposed to be fighting each other." he said sounding exasperated.

"They kind of started it..." she mumbled.

"Regardless of who starts it, it's not allowed. Don't do it again."

She bowed in apology. "It won't happen again." she promised. He nodded his head and turned towards the boy.

"And you!" he said angrily and teleported next to him, "you should know better!"

The boy growled "she hurt taruto, i was just-"

"No," Pai interrupted. "You were just angry that the new girl recruit had just shown up one of us." he stated.

The boy didn't say anything. Pai grabbed his shirt collar. "She's here and she's going to be here until our mission is completed." he hissed. Demmi put her hands in her coat pocket.

"So that's it." she noted. Both boys looked at her. "You just don't like that I'm new and beat up one of your guys."

The boy growled loudly. "No it's because you're a weak girl that won't get us anywhere in our mis-uuhh" Pai shook him roughly.

Demmi shrugged, not caring what the boy thought of her. She knew she was a strong fighter and that's all that mattered. She started to float away, bored and wanting to go already.

**newmew: Ugh i don't like how this came out.**

**Kisshu: i like it, i got a fight scene.**

**newmew: whatever, i think Tarutos gunna be PISSED. OFF. When he wakes up...**

**Kisshu: you think? You're writing this!**

**newmew: ya but I'm kind of stuck on what's going to happen next, can you guys review suggestions?**

**Kisshu: you're asking the readers?**

**newmew: they know what they want!**

**Kisshu: sad.**

**newmew: STFU I'm writing two other stories!**

**Kisshu: how are those going?**

**newmew: Well since i was kicked off the computer until Monday, VERY SLOW but ill add like, two more chaps to each to make up for it!**

**Kisshu: have fun with that**

**newmew: whatever! REVIEW ANY IDEAS PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUTTERFLY KISSES**

**newmew: Heyyyy whatsup?**

**Kisshu: Can you please make this chap from my POV?**

**newmew: Why?**

**Kisshu: Because i want to talk more!**

**newmew: aw no one cares.**

**Kisshu: Ugh.**

**Pai: You two are so cute.**

**Kisshu: *twitch twitch***

**Pai:... Newmew4you does not own Tokyo mew mew cus if she did there'd be a lot more female characters...**

**newmew: yup! Now on with the story! P.S. Still typing on my iPod: P**

**Kisshu: *looks at POV* you suck**

**Demmis POV:**

Demmi looked out the window, seeing black. The metal room felt cold to her, and she shivered through her light purple coat. She laid her head against the wall, missing home. She was in her comrade's spaceship, heading to Earth in search of more mew aqua. She remembered the day they had announced the planets mew aqua was running low, and closed her eyes as the day came back to her.

The heat pressed down on her, making it hard to breath. Demmi unbuttoned her light purple coat and threw it on the couch as she sweated through her clothes. She was wearing a white tank top with tan capris and black flip flops. Her long purple hair touched her waist and she brushed her bangs off her face. She and 3 other people were sitting in a lobby at the elder's mansion. An important message was delivered to her yesterday, that she needed to be there tomorrow, so here she sat. The heat was killer, but the temperature had always been nice in the last five years. Why was it acting up now? She wondered. She glanced at the three people she did not know sitting across from her. Two were guys, one was a girl.

The girl had short blonde hair, somehow she had managed to put it in a tight pony tail, and she had big soft green eyes and small pink lips. She fashioned a free flow dress that went down to her knees, it was a soft brown that complemented her eyes. She had on tan flip flops and was also sweating like crazy. She batted her long eyelashes, staring off into space. She looked about 15, a year younger than Demmi. (newmew: kish 16 demmi 16 pai 17 taruto 14 ichigo mint lettuce 16 zakuro 18 pudding 14 ryou 21 keiichiro 30 masaya 16 sorry forgot!)

Demmi glanced at the boy to the girl's right. He had jet black hair that spiked slightly, and his eyes were a beautiful indigo. He had a purple tee on with dark green capris. He had black shoes on with white wrapping coming to his knees. His mouth opened slightly revealing a white fang. Demmi liked the way he looked, Although he was sweating like mad also. She looked at him a while longer, he seemed to be a couple years older. Finally she turned to the boy on the left and raised an eyebrow.

He looked about 11. He had short brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a white tank and brown shorts with brown sandals that had straps that criss crossed up in the middle of his leg below his knees. His claw like nails scratched at the couch, suffering from the heat.

Demmi moaned, trying to fan herself. The lobby was quiet, not one of them knew why they were here.

Demmi wiped the sweat off her brow and turned to the boy she was interested in.

"so." she stated, trying to get his attention. He turned toward her, a curious expression on his face. "what's your name?" he seemed hesitant to answer but then told her.

"I'm Kasai." He nodded to her. "and you?"

"I'm Demmi" she nodded back. The blonde turned toward her.

"I'm Mitsukai, and this is my brother, Oni."

Demmi laughed at the irony. (newmew: mitsukai means angel, oni means demon. Kasai means fire.")

Mitsukai understood the joke and smiled kindly, but Oni never looked up from his disgruntled position. Mitsukai elbowed him in the ribs and he grunted a hello.

Suddenly the door to the lobby opened, and the elder stepped in. The four got up and bowed.

"konichiwa elder." they said in unasin.

The elder bowed his head to them as well.

The elder had whitish grey hair and a beard to match. He had knowing dark eyes and a cane. He had a long dark robe on with brown shoes. He motioned for the four of them to step into the main room.

Demmi and the others followed him into a large room with a desk in the center and seats with miniature desks circling it. They each took a seat in a desk, Mitsukai sat next to Oni, who was still pouting, and Kasai in-between Demmi and Oni. The elder sat in the seat in the middle, facing them. The elder entwined his hands together and had a serious look on his face. They all stared at him intently.

He remained silent for a while then spoke in a hushed, shaky tone.

"you've all noticed it is extremely hot today." their sweating proved him right. "this is an effect to something changing in our planet." He said in a formal tone. All their ears twitched. "Now," he continued. "what that is changing is the amount of mew aqua left to supply our planet." he continued. Demmi stood up, bowing. "Excuse me sensei, but are you going to send the three warriors from before to go again?" Demmi asked. The elder nodded his head.

"Be patient, I'm getting to that." he said kindly. She bowed and sat back down. The elder continued. "We are sending the three from five years ago out, but because we want enough mew aqua to keep our planet lively for much more than five years, they have requested a new recruit, and left me to choose who.

They all stared at the elder. Mitsukai stood up and spoke first.

"Elder are you saying, you want one of us to go?"

The elder nodded. "You four are the most elite and talented men and women on our planet. Mitsukai, you have a special ability to grow wings and your weapon is a powerful septor. Oni, you grow wings also, but they are different. Your weapons are throwing knifes and a single dagger. Kasai, you have the unique ability to control fire, as well as a burning dagger. Demmi, you have the ability to control ground, your weapon is a powerful key to your ground control, without it you can't fight. You all already know this but you didn't know each other's." he finished and Demmi looked at the talented three next to her, they seemed to be doing the same. Demmi realized suddenly that he had meant one recruit. She stood up. "who will be the new recruit?" She asked, wringing her hands. The elder looked down when he answered. "you four will battle to see who will go." he said and obviously, this was not his first choice.

Demmi opened her eyes, the cold reminding her again where she was. Pai stood behind her with his arms crossed.

"what are you thinking about?" he asked, confused by her sad/lonely face. She jumped in her seat, surprised. "nothing... Just the day i was recruited."

Pai was silent. He remembered.

**Pais POV:**

Pai looked at the sad girl in front of him; he remembered the day she was recruited...

Pai sat in his seat, a girl with long purple hair in front of him.

"name" he said emotionlessly.

"Demmi Kochou."

Pai nodded and wrote that down. "ok Kochou, show me your ability.

She stood there for a second. "Anou... I don't like my first name, please call me by my last." she bowed.

Pai sighed. "Demmi show me your ability please."

**newmew: ARG that is a lot to type on an iPod: p i tried to throw in some Japanese there, how'd i do?**

**Kisshu: your Japanese is sketchy...**

**newmew: whatever's**

**Ichigo: REVIEW PLZ**

**newmew: it's 11 I'm so tired! Time to go to nemuri :)**

**Ichigo: *sweat drop* just stop...**

**newmew: don't worry there's more, i just am tired: p**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUTTERFLY KISSES**

**newmew: ok so now you kind of know why it's called butterfly kisses...**

**Ichigo: we do?**

**newmew: her first name means butterfly.**

**Ichigo: ohhh**

**Kisshu: but why kisses?**

**newmew: i thought it sounded cool: 3**

**Kisshu: so why does Pai get a POV?**

**newmew: Because he's important in the story!**

**Kisshu: ... I'm important to...**

**Ichigo: *sweat drops***

**Pai: ok I'll do the disclaimer**

**Kisshu: NO you're not getting a POV and a disclaimer all in one chapter! Newmew4you does not own Tokyo mew mew!**

**Pai: whatever**

**newmew: on with the story! And there's another fight scene in this, I think a lot of BK's chaps will be fighting, enjoy!**

**Pai's POV:**

He sat there, watching the girls elegant and grace in controlling something so hard and unmovable. Demmi, the girl he was interviewing, was swaying the rock so that it was making beautiful circles around her. She had her eyes closed, floating in the center of the circle slowly moving her arms back and forth. The rocks followed her gracefully. Then suddenly she opened her eyes and the rocks exploded. Pai nodded his head.

"you have grace, but can you fight?" he asked coolly.

She nodded and held her weapon to her chest. They were in an arena; Pai was sitting up in the bleachers and Demmi in the center of the arena.

"The ground is sand, which will provide her an advantage." Pai thought to himself. He pressed a button on his laptop and a buzzer went off. "but will she fight against them?" He wondered and a wicked smile crossed his face. Three doors opened in the arena, and three people stepped out. A girl with short blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail, a young boy with short brown hair, and an older man with spiked black hair. The surprise and shock on Demmi's face was expected. Pai smiled deviously.

**Demmi's POV:**

She looked around at the three that stared at her emotionlessly. "what the..." she mumbled. "do i have to fight them?" she wondered. Just as she had thought that, Oni came at her with a large dagger. Demmi summoned her weapon,

"DEMMI DESTRUCTION SUMMON!" a flash appeared and a little beam of light shaped its self into a C, then the light exploded away reveling a yellow C shaped weapon with floral designs on either side. Demmi held it in front of her, ready to deflect the child when suddenly he yelled out a command of his own.

"ONI KIRAI!" (newmew: demon's hate)

Suddenly half way to her, he was engulfed by black smoke. Demmi stepped back, confused. He threw his arms out of the smoke and he had dark red gloves on, then the smoke faded and it was like a completely new boy.

His hair was snow white, a little longer than before, and touched just below his ears. He had blood red eyes, a wicked grin on his face and his right ear was pierced with a golden hoop. He wore a dark red long robe on that was tied with a black belt at the waist. He had black boots on and dark red gloves on with sharp claw like nails. But most prominent were the black torn wings on his back. He held a black dagger that emitted a black glow in his right hand and attached to his belt was a cylinder container which held throwing knifes, also black. Demmi was speechless. The little boy let out a bone chilling laugh that made Demmi take another step back.

"Say sis," he said in a voice that wasn't his, "She seems to be scared of me, why don't you show her what you look like?" he called over his shoulder. Mitsukai stepped out of the door way and threw her hands above her head and shouted,

"MITSUKAI KOIGOKORO!" (newmew: angel love)

And was engulfed in light. Her hands came out of the light, and wore a stunning white fingerless glove on her right hand. The light faded and she had changed too.

Her hair was long and white, it brushed her ankles and she now had crystal blue eyes. She had a white gown on that went to the ground and was transparent past her knees. she had white boots that came to her knees and a white fingerless glove on her right hand. She had large white fluffy wings coming out of her back and held a white septor with a light blue ball at the top that had strings of light circling it. She flew next to her brother, and Demmi stared at them with her mouth open.

"What's wrong?" Oni asked evilly, "Scared?"

Demmi shook her head. "I'm not scared of you! I'll fight whoever i have to to save my planet!" she growled and with that, she threw her DDS into the air.

"EARTH CONTROL!" she screamed, catching her weapon and pointing it to the ground. The sand underneath her exploded up, and Demmi rose up on a pillar of sand. She spun around and the sand circled her, then she stopped and pointed down to the pair.

"I WILL NOT LOOSE!" She screeched, her eyes narrowed at them, and then the sand sharpened into deadly daggers and shot at Mitsukai and Oni.

Demmi continued to look out the window, felling the heart ache creep into her as she remembered Oni, Taruto reminded her so much of him. She never wanted to hurt either of them...

Suddenly Taruto appeared next to her. Speak of the devil...

"Hey!" He called to her. "Hey stupid girl! Pai made me come here to make up with you, but i don't want to! Just tell him i did or-" Demmi turned towards him and he stopped. "hey... Are you crying?" he asked, shocked. Demmi touched her face and felt hot tears streaming down her cheek. She turned away from him, how long had she been crying? Taruto reached out to her. "hey i didn't mean-" She got up and ran out the door of the room, hands covering her face crying.

She ran down the hall into the bathroom and curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, tears streaming down her face.

**Taruto's POV:**

He stood in the middle of the room, shocked that the girl who had just whipped his ass had just ran out of the room in tears. He put his outstretched arm down and slowly walked out of the room, very confused. He walked down the hall, looking for the purple haired girl.

"Demmi! Demmi where'd you go?" he looked into a room and Kisshu was looking out the window. He turned to the sound of Taruto entering.

"What do you want squirt?" he asked him.

Taruto didn't come back with a witty response like he usually would have. "have you seen Demmi?" he asked him. Kisshu made a 'pft' sound and looked at Taruto.

"why, you want to jump her? I'll help." Kisshu smirked, and his sais appeared in his hands.

Taruto sighed, that would have been what he was doing if she hadn't ran crying out of the room. "nope she over reacted to something i said and ran away crying." Kisshu smirked.

"nice."

"Well it wasn't on purpose! Anyways the point is i just want to find her and-" he stopped. "And what?" He wondered. "Apologize? No..." puckered his mouth, thinking. "why would i want to apologize to her? She's a bitch... But i didn't mean to make her cry..." he inwardly battled with himself. He heard Kisshu tap his foot. Taruto looked at him, frustrated.

"what?" he asked.

"i don't know where Demmi is unfourtanitly but if i do see her, you'll know." he said. And with that his sais disappeared and he turned back to the window.

Taruto walked out of the room, "you'll know?" he mumbled. How would he know? Taruto continued looking for Demmi until he ran into Pai.

"Taruto, have you seen Demmi?" Pai asked.

He Clenched his hands into fist, "No dammit!" he yelled and ran past Pai.

**Demmi's POV:**

She hugged her knees to her chest and tried to stop the tears, but they continued to flow from her eyes. The day came back to her again, and she couldn't help but remember.

The sand daggers dissolved into the ground, Mitsukai and Oni had jumped out of the way just in time.

Oni came up on her left, and Demmi turned towards him. "DEFLECTION S-AH!" Oni knocked her DDS out of her hand and took a swipe at her. She back flipped off her pillar and landed on the ground, sprinting towards her weapon.

"Don't let her get that!" she heard Oni yell above her, and then Mitsukai was next to her weapon, about to pick it up.

"No you don't!" Demmi growled and did a front flip, and when she came down she stuck her foot out and landed a nice blow on Mitsukai's back. She collapsed and started gasping for breath, and Demmi grabbed her DDS from her gloved hand.

"EARTH CONTROL!" she shouted, pointing to the gasping girl, and suddenly she was blanketed with sand with only her head poking out so she could breath. "gottcha." Demmi smuged.

"ARATA RANPU!" (newmew: new light)

She shouted, catching some breath. The sand exploded off of her and her septor was glowing. She pointed it at Demmi.

She jumped to the right just as Mitsukai shot a beam of light at her. She turned around and pointed her DDS at her.

"ROCK DEFUSION!" she shouted, and the sand at Mitsukais feet started to explode. She was blown backwards and landed a good ten feet away on her wings.

"AHHHH!" Mitsukai shouted and quickly turned over onto her stomach, whimpering in pain. Demmi had an idea.

"EARTH CONTROL!" she shouted and sand ran against Mitsukais wings. She screeched in pain and squirmed out of the sands way.

"HANE TATE!" (newmew: wing shield)

She moaned and her wings expanded, covering her body. Demmi took a step towards her and something whizzed by her face and landed at her feet. She looked down to see a small black throwing knife in front of her. She touched her cheek and felt warm liquid; she pulled her hand back and saw it was blood. She wiped the blood off her hand and looked up at the pillar. Oni was sitting on top, a throwing knife in each hand, smiling an evil smile.

"Come fight ME!" he shouted, throwing the two knifes at her, she jumped away from the first but the second left a slash on her left arm. Demmi made a noise and lifted up her DDS. When she did, the pillar shuttered, and then collapsed. Catching Oni off guard, he fell to the ground and landed with a thud, throwing sand everywhere. Demmi couldn't see anything, the sand hung in the air. Suddenly she heard coughing and a hoarse voice shout

"KUROI HISHU!" (newmew: black dagger)

And she felt pain rack up her left arm. She looked down and saw a black dagger was in her arm. She hissed with pain and touched the weapon, wondering how she would get it out.

Then she saw a fist coming at her and felt a sharp pain in her face as someone punched her. She fell back as the sand started to settle, she saw Kasai standing above her. She planned to get up but then his foot was on her chest, keeping her down. She squirmed and he really stepped on her, she gasped and winced as he put his full weight on his foot. She let out a small scream as she felt something snap in her chest, probably a rib. She grabbed his foot with her right hand and pushed it to the left, causing him to lose his balance and fall over. Demmi suddenly realized she had dropped her weapon in the sand, and desperately looked around for it. She saw it a couple feet away and started crawling for it when she felt a hand grab her ankle.

"NO!" she shouted, struggling in the sand trying to kick his hand off her. She reached for her DDS and he tightened his grip on her ankle. Suddenly she heard him shout,

"KASAI MARI!" (newmew: fire ball)

And her ankle felt like it was on fire. She screamed and looked down, her ankle was on fire! She used her free leg to land a nice kick to Kasai's nose, and he let go to grab his face. She flew forward and grabbed her weapon, turning toward Kasai. He looked up from his hands and had enraged eyes and a bloody nose. She shook as she griped her DDS.

"DEFLECTION SUBMIT!" She shouted, just as he was reaching for her.

He froze then was blown back; he was thrown across the sand like a flat rock on water. He finally stopped, on the other side of the arena. Demmi didn't see him get up so she tried sitting up, only to yelp in pain. She grabbed hold of the dagger still in lodged in her arm and swiftly pulled it out. She ground her teeth together holding back another scream and threw the dagger to her side, gasping in pain. She looked over herself, examining her wounds. She had a slash on her cheek, a slash on her left arm, a gash in her left arm as well, a broken rib a third degree burn on her right ankle and some bruises. The broken rib was defiantly the worst.

She sat on her knees and tried to get up again. She screamed as her broken rib protested. She lie down on her back, and saw Kasai still in a heap on the other side of the arena.

"Is he ok?" she wondered. She tried teleporting over to him but only got a couple of feet before she was throwing up. She wiped the vomit off her mouth and carefully crawled over to him, the sand rubbing against her ankle. She gave a muffled sob at the pain but pushed onward.

When she finally got to him, she gasped. He had cuts all over him from being thrown across the sand; it had rubbed his skin raw. His eyes were closed, dried blood coming from his nose as well as blood from his mouth. Demmi covered her mouth with her hands and sat on her knees. She pulled his head into her lap and felt his pulse. He had none.

Demmi sucked in air as she realized she had just killed a man who had a family, a mom a dad maybe even a brother or sister who cared for him. Tears brimmed her eyes and spilled over, running across her cheek and stopping at her chin. They paused then fell off her chin and onto the man's cheek.

"are you done crying?"

"are you done crying?"

The words echoed in her head as they seemed to being spoken to her again.

"hey? Are you done crying yet?" the voice asked again, impatient. Demmi opened her swollen red eyes and saw a boy standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He looked at her, confused angry and slightly disturbed by her appearance. Suddenly she recognized him; he was the one who disliked her very much.

The boy crossed his arms. "So what exactly did Taruto say that made you run crying into the bathroom and hide in here for two hours?" he asked.

Demmi sat up. "tw-two hours?" she sniffed, surprised she had been in there that long. But her aching stiff muscles confirmed it. She stretched out, letting out a quiet moan as her muscles pulled from being in that position for so long. The boy continued to stand there. She looked up at him. "what?" she asked.

"i want you to answer my question, why were you in the bathroom crying for two hours?" he asked, determined to get an answer. She looked down, her hair covering her face.

"I-I just remembered something sad, that's all..."

She whispered, technically telling the truth.

He crossed his arms, staring down at her. When she didn't say anything else, the boy turned and left.

**newmew: WOW that was long, since I'm typing on my iPod on a touch keyboard, to type that much is hard!**

**Kisshu: but wait what about me getting her? Why'd i just leave her there?**

**newmew: all will be reveled in the next chap my friend.**

**Kisshu: UGH**

**Taruto: Ya i got a POV! :D**

**Kisshu: SHUT UP SHORTY**

**Pai: *hits Kisshu with pan* calm down**

**Kisshu: . ow**

**Newmew: hehe alright i tried to use more Japanese! Yay! If i got anything wrong plz tell me!**

**Kisshu: do i get a POV next chap?**

**newmew: um maybe**

**Kisshu: YAY! Review plz!**


	5. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys, newmew4you here! I just wanted to ask you guys, what do you think I could improve at in my stories? Spelling, grammar, description, length, any ideas would be helpful! If you would please comment and give any suggestion, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	6. Demmi's pic

**HEY**

**Demmi's original drawing is up on Deviantart, check it out!**

**Username: KisshuFanGirlNumber1**

**P.S. I was originally planning to spell her name with one m, that's why her name is spelt like that on the drawing!**

**~Samonia/newmew**


	7. Chapter 5

**BUTTERFLY KISSES**

**Samonia: This is newmew, I just changed my name!**

**Kisshu: You haven't updated this in a while!**

**Samonia: I know, I was working on 'Tears for the Lost' BUT ITS DONE NOW! YAY!**

**Kisshu: What about 'Forgive the lonely'?**

**Samonia: I just wrote two chap for that and now have writers block so leave me alone *Pouts***

**Ichigo: *Sigh* NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW but she does own this story line and Demmi, so don't copy her!**

**Kisshu: or else 0.o**

**Samonia: um ok, let's start the story…**

**Kisshu's POV:**

He stomped off, resisting the urge to turn back around. He stormed into Pai's lab and stopped behind the violet haired alien. "What?" Pai asked emotionlessly.

"She's in the bathroom." He mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thank you." He said and walked out to the bathroom. Kisshu followed mumbling some not very nice things about her. They reached the bathroom and she was just starting to leave.

"Demmi I've been doing some research on girls and have you by any chance been... Um PMSing?" He asked. She blinked at him and then fell over laughing. Kisshu and Pai looked at her curiously.

"If that wasn't so funny... Id punch you!" she yelled between giggles. Kisshu took this opportunity to act like she was starting to create a fight. He drew his sais and smirked at her.

"Try it!" he hissed. She had stopped laughing and was getting up; her eyes were narrowed at him.

"Apparently someone can't take a joke." she mumbled.

He stood his ground. "Apparently someone doesn't want a rematch." he growled. She put her hands in her coat pockets and stuck her tongue at him.

"Don't worry kid, i want a rematch, just not in the mood." she nodded towards Pai who was watching each of them closely, ready to jump in any time one of them lashed out at the other.

"Kisshu calm down." Pai warned. Suddenly the damned girl broke out in laughter again, this time pounding her fist against the wall.

"What now?" Kisshu growled.

"Your name... Is... Kis-shu? BAHAHAHAHA!" she gasped between laughs.

"What about it?" he growled.

"It sounds like a girl's name! And here you are acting all tough with a name like Kiss!" she broke out in more peals of laughter. Kisshu charged at her, but felt Pai's hard fist slam into his stomach and he doubled over.

"Demmi we need to discuss some complications on earth." Pai said flatly. She pulled herself together and started to float away with Pai when she turned around, and he knew she would do it.

"See you later... Kisshu!" She blew a raspberry and broke out in more laughter as she turned and continued her way down the hall with Pai. He picked himself up off the floor grumbling.

"I'm gunna kill that damned girl." he growled.

**Demmi's POV**

When Demmi was finally able to stop laughing she went into a small dark room with Pai. It had a projector in the middle and chairs around it. She sat in one and Pai pressed buttons on it until a hologram appeared above it.

"Just like we are protectors for our planet, there are protectors on their planet." five colorful humans dressed up in skanky outfits and with numerous animal parts appeared on the screen. She held back more laughter.

"So were battling five simple girls with colorful outfits?" she chuckled. Pai pressed a button and a pink one with black cat ears and tail appeared on the screen. He pointed to her.

"This is their leader, Ichigo. She is infused with the Iroma wildcat. A man named Ryou fused each girl with an endangered animal and they now have powerful abilities." he showed numerous videos of the girl yelling things like, Strawberry bell, Ribbon strawberry check, and Ribbon strawberry surprise. A blast came out of a pink heart. It also showed her jumping over buildings and running extremely fast. Sure she looked like she knew what she was doing, but she was merely a human who had been genetically altered. Then it showed her transform.

"MEW MEW ICHIGO METOMORPHOSIS!" Demmi's eyes widened as she watched the girl transform into a cat. This was so similar to what Oni and Mitsukai did! She stared at Pai and felt the flashback slip into her mind.

"Are you done crying?" Demmi looked up from the man and saw beat up little Oni standing there.

"I don't want to fight! Please just surrender so no one else has to die!" she pleads. He burst out in a manacle laughter that sent shivers down her back.

"Too late!" He pointed a gloved finger to the pile of sand that had collapsed. She looked closely and gasped. A dirty white glove was at the bottom, sticking limply out.

"My sister died so that our family could be remembered for something other than the children with the screwed up genetics! Ever since we were born, something happened and we could do this!" he pointed to himself. Demmi gently placed the man's head on the ground and with great effort stood up. He laughed at her.

"You can barely stand! This should be easy!" he grabbed three miniature daggers from his pouch and flashed an evil smile. Demmi looked at him sadly and summoned her weapon.

"DEMMI DESTRUCTION SUMMON!" a C shaped light appeared and she gripped it. It shattered away and a yellow C shaped weapon was in its place. She held it weakly and pointed at him.

"I won't lose." She whispered.

He threw the first dagger and she stumbled to her left, narrowly avoiding it. Shortly after there was a second that she ducked from weakly. The third landed in her injured foot. She automatically collapsed and yanked it out. But there was a black substance around her foot where it had plunged through and it seemed to expand.

"What the hell?" she asked. He chuckled.

"It has a dark poison in it, when it penetrates you it slowly engulfs you until it reaches you heart, at which then it kills you." an image from the dagger from earlier came into her mind and she looked at her arm and gasped. It was mostly black and she pulled back her shirt to see it was nearing her heart. She gasped and watched it creep closer to her important organ. She felt something cold and shard on her cheek. She looked up to see Oni was holding a dagger to her cheek.

"Now," he pulled back the dagger. "DIE!"

She closed her eyes, seeing death was imminent. She suddenly heard a gurgled gasp and dared to open one eye. Oni was standing there, dagger raised, but something was sticking out of his chest. His eyes were huge, and red bubbles came out from his mouth as he gave a gurgled cry. He dropped his dagger and fell to his knees, face planting to the ground. She stared at him in horror and looked up to see Kasai, his arm holding up his torso, in his other, a flame dagger. Demmi stared at him as the fire dagger disintegrated and he coughed up blood.

"Poor child, the only reason he's here was because his father brainwashed him to believe it was his duty to do something great to 'revive the family name'" he shook his head weakly and fell to the ground, wheezing heavily. Demmi crawled over to him and touched his shoulder. He shook it off weakly.

"Were supposed to be fighting." he said. She stared at him with tears in her eyes.

He barley nodded to Pai in the stands. She looked up at him. "He's the one who changed Oni and Mitsukai." he whispered. Demmi widened her eyes at Pai and he stared back curiously. "He somehow infused there genes with angels and demons when they were babies, testing a new experiment. I was hired to take down there operation, but i guess i wasn't strong enough." he smiled weakly at her as she stared back at him. "I... I want you to carry on my mission." her eyes widened.

"H-how?" she stammered.

"I want you to win and find out all you can, but when you find the mew aqua, kill Pai. The organization that hired me will quiet any charges towards you." he reached up and grasped her hand. "Demmi, your mission starts as soon as you kill me." a tear hit his arm and slid down it quickly, falling into the sand.

She stood up and summoned her weapon.

Her body shook as she held her DDS at Kasai. He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"For Oni and Mitsukai." she whispered and then chocked out her earth control command. Sand wrapped around the boy and he made small grunts as the sand suffocated him. Then he was still, no more grunts came from his mouth, just a steady stream of blood. And it was over.

Sudden pain shot through her arm and she dropped her weapon and made a terrible scream. Falling to the ground she looked at her arm. It was fully black now, and hurt like hell. She felt her body shake, and her eyes locked straight ahead. Her mouth hung open and she convulsed. A pair of feet appeared in front of her as the edges of her vision were going black. The poison had reached her heart, she realized. Her vision became was becoming fully black. As she started to loose conscious a pair of hands picked her up and wind of teleportation was around her. Then she blacked out.

Her head swam as she opened her eyes, and she realized she wasn't dead. She lifted her arm and saw it was its normal pale color. Her foot no longer hurt either, and she found she was without a scratch or bruise as she examined herself. She was no longer wearing the tattered clothing she was sporting before, although she did have her purple jacket still.

It was stitched and good as new, as to before when it was slashed and dirty. The rest of her clothes were different. Under her purple coat she had on a red shirt with horizontal black stripes on it. She had on a short black skirt with black shorts underneath. She had on bunched up green socks and black shoes. Her earrings and bracelets were still there as she examined. Her hair was knotted and dirty and she combed through it with her fingers. She sat up and examined her surroundings. She was on a cold metal table and in a room that looked like a lab. It had several computers lining the walls and a table with papers and needles scattered over it. A door to her left opened quickly and Demmi jumped, nearly falling off the table.

"Congratulations, you've won and can now advance with us to earth." Pai said emotionlessly. She sprang off the table and stood in front of it, biting her tongue to all the things she wanted to say. 'But at what cost?' and 'I'll kill you!' were the strongest impulses she wanted to scream. But instead she bowed mechanically to hide the fire in her eyes.

"Thank you." she tried to make it sound sincere but it came out wrong to her.

"I've healed your wounds and ejected the poison from you. Now if you'll follow me, i would like you to demonstrate your abilities to our comrades." He turned but she cleared her throat, making him stop and turn back to her.

"Do you have any scissors?" She asked. He reached into his pants and pulled out a pair of shiny metal scissors. It bothered her that he kept scissors in his back pocket but she wasn't going to ask. She took the scissors and grabbed her hair. Reaching back with the scissors, she started cutting her hair off at her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Pai asked worriedly.

"Well since this is going to be my new life, I want to look new." She snipped one last time and her purple hair fell limp in her hand. She took her hand full of hair and looked at Pai.

He disappeared then reappeared with a trash can and she threw her violet locks into it. Smoothing out her new shortened hair, and nodded with solemn blue eyes. They walked out the door; her feet followed him with the feeling of lead weights chained to her ankles.

She tore her eyes away from Pai, trying to focus on the scenarios that were playing over the screen. Were these girls and Pai's experiments related? She watched carefully as the last girl, Zakuro, it seemed by what she shouted out, transform into a wolf. Yes it was almost exactly like what the siblings had done, except these girls turned into animals. Demmi realized if she was going to get the mew aqua, she would have to fight these girls. She pitied the girls, but she had to complete both missions she had been assigned. One, save her planet. Two, kill Pai.

**Samonia: OMG Pai's evil in this story!**

**Kisshu: what's PMS mean?**

**Ichigo: o.0**

**Samonia: 0.o review! No Kisshu I'm not telling you.**

**Kisshu: plzzz!**

**Samonia and Ichigo: NO!**


	8. Abandon?

**ABANDON?**

**

* * *

**

**Hey readers! If you've been keeping up with my other stories, you've seen I've kind of procrastinated with this one. But now I'm going to start to work on The Old and the New, this story is getting to far behind and I'm starting to lose interest in it. So, should I abandon it? If I don't get at least three people to review and say 'no continue' then I will post ABANDON on the summary and will not continue with this story. Hate this? Love this? Tell me please! **

**~Samonia/newmew4you**

**ok NO abandon! ;D Thanks to MewMewKokoro for tellen me she likes this story, along with Moonlight's Shadow Warrior :3 I'll update in between stories, sorry for long waits!  
**


	9. Chapter 6

**BUTTERFLY KISSES**

**Samonia: GOMEN! GOMEN! *Dodges chair***

**Kisshu: Where have you been?**

**Ichigo: Really! It's been weeks! *throws another chair***

**Samonia: *Ducks* AH NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW *gets hit with rock* .**

**Ichigo: Bullseye!**

**Demmi's POV:**

As they neared earth, Demmi was informed of the enemies' profiles.

"Momomiya Ichigo, fused with the Iriomote wild cat, the leader of the group." Pai said mechanically. A red head in a gray outfit showed on the screen, then she morphed into a pink tutu and had ears and a tail.

"If it's been five years, is she still as good as she used to be?" Demmi asked, skeptical this human girl could beat her.

"We hope not..." Demmi shot him a glance out of the corner of her eye. "Aizawa Minto, fused with the Ultramarine Lorikeet." A short girl appeared on the screen. She transformed into a short blue dress with wings and a tail.

"Wow, whose idea was it to wear those outfits? Little revealing for a bunch of 13 year olds, don't ya think?"

He didn't respond.

"Midorkawa Lettuce, fused with the Finless Porpoise." An out of place girl with green braided hair and glasses transformed into a revealing outfit with streamers coming off her head.

"And another thing, if it was ours originally, why is it named after them? Mew Aqua? Who gave them the right to name our things?" Demmi questioned, leaning back in her chair. Pai thought over this for a second. She had a good point.

"I don't know..." he said thinking over it. Demmi barley paid attention as the last two slid across the screen. She was focused on her mission ahead, and how it would all fall into place. Obtain the mew aqua, dispose of Pai, and get back home... It was a very sketchy plan. How would she kill him when he had two comrades, also with the only ship? Strange, it worked out so well in her head...

"Demmi." she lifted her head up and Pai was staring at her. "What are you thinking about? It's distracting you." Demmi waved him off.

"Ah nothing, just wondering how were going to get the mew aqua." she lied casually.

"Hopefully peacefully." Pai said dully. Demmi stared at him.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Well you see, even though they are our enemies we reached a treaty last time, and we hope to just get in, find mew aqua, and leave." she couldn't believe her ears. They had made a treaty with them last time? They had not said a word of such a thing when they returned! They were traitors! Pai was a traitor and a murder! She ground her teeth together. She would raise as much hell as she could when she reached this damned planet, sending a message that Cyclons were no friends of lowly beings such as them.

"Well that's certainly interesting." Demmi said, restraining the fury that bubbled in her thought.

"That's all for now. You can go train if you want. There's a room to the right down the hall." Pai shut off the projector and started to walk out. She rose from her seat and headed out behind him.

She decided it was a good idea to go train, she needed to be strong to defeat her comrades/enemies, plus the enemies that were waiting on earth. She headed down the hall and entered through the metal door to a wide room with four sections. Four signs from left to right read,

_Agility _

_Strength _

_Defense_

_Aim_

A gray wall separated each, and Demmi puckered her lips, thinking of which she needed to touch up on.

"Well my speed's ok… strength is good for now… defenses are good… aim… hmm." She replayed her battle with Taruto and how when he had captured her how hard it was to cut herself free. "I'll practice that for now." She said to herself and headed for the fourth room.

**Kisshu's POV:**

"Stupid girl…." He threw his sai at the large stuffed doll across the room. It hit its mark and he walked over and pulled it out. Another one, farther across the room, hung on the wall. He quickly flew at it and sliced its head off.

"Level 9" The computer voice chanted and the room changed into a harder course, this time the dolls were robots, and could attack and move. They didn't really attack you, they shot beams that when hit certain spot on a suit you wore, you were defeated. It was similar to a game he had seen on earth called 'Laser Tag'. He slipped on the black vest, but when the room finished changing, Demmi was standing in the middle of it, shooting rocks at a quick paced doll.

She turned her head towards him and frowned. "Eh, what's up Kisshu." She said neutrally and returned back to her shots.

"What are you doing in here?" He growled, annoyed she was there.

"Well, the other courses were too easy so I skipped to this one." She said over her shoulder as she dodged a shot to her chest. It missed her and hit him unexpectantly.

"Terminated." His vest said.

She turned her head towards him. "Looks like you need to practice a bit more." She said innocently. He twitched and summoned his sais.

"I don't need practice, I need you to shut up." He grumbled and charged a robot to his left.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you need practice." She remarked as he missed the robot.

He twisted around and sliced its arm off, kicked it over and crushed its head beneath his shoe.

"Do I now?" He smuged and went after another.

"Ohh good job you got one. I've destroyed plenty more." She said behind him as he cut a robot in half.

"I'd be able to get more if you'd be quiet. This is the target room, not the distraction room." He growled as he stabbed one.

"Then maybe you should leave, because your stupidity is distracting me greatly." He did a backflip off a dark gray robot and landed in front of the girl.

"Shut. Up." He hissed. He stared her down as did she. Demmi threw her arm out as a robot approached and punched it to the ground, never looking away from him. "You're annoying." He accused.

"You're stupid." She countered.

"You're a girl."

"You're a hypocrite."

"You're ugly."

"That was very mature of you." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I have to train."

"Level 10" Her vest called.

"How are you advancing?" He questioned.

"Guess I'm just better than you." She stuck her tongue at him as she teleported into the next room. He growled and slashed at another robot, now completely irritated.

"How are we going-" He jumped into the air and knocked a robot down. "-To revive our planet with-" He crouched and sliced a robots legs off, making it fall over. "-Someone so-" In his irritated rage, he missed the robot behind him and was knocked to the ground. He fell forward and hit the ground hard. He flipped over and turned a knob on his vest and he was teleported back to the main room. "-Annoying." He growled and took his vest off, hanging it on a peg on the wall. He sighed and headed into the defense room.

**Normal POV:**

"Hahaha Pai, you missed it! Demmi and Kisshu were in the same training room together and Kisshu was shown up by Demmi!" Taruto laughed as he teleported into the older one's room. Pai looked at his younger comrade over his book he had been reading.

"Taruto what were you doing spying on the two?" He questioned.

"I was bored." Taruto shrugged and Pai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Taruto, leave those two alone, it'll be hard enough getting them to work together. I don't need you stirring anything up to make it harder." He criticized. Taruto rolled his eyes.

"Ok MOM." He said childishly and teleported out of the room.

Pai went back to his book.

"Pai!" Kisshu's aggravated voice called for him outside his door.

Pai shut his book, annoyed he was being continuously interrupted.

"Yes." He said, signaling him to come in.

He stormed into the room and stared at Pai.

"Is there any way we can get her to; I don't know, live on a separate side of the ship?" He grumbled.

Pai put his book on the bed and crossed his arms.

"No. You two will have to work together if you want to get our planet healthy again. If we take too long on this mission, our planet will slip back to the condition it used to be in before the mew aqua." He narrowed his eyes at the green haired teen. "So get used to her." Kisshu pouted angrily and teleported out. Pai closed his door and returned to his book again, sighing in content.

"Approaching earth." The ship announced through the speakers. "All attendants prepare for landing." Pai threw his book across the room and stormed out.

**Samonia: Tada? **

**Kisshu: that's it? Wow… sad.**

**Samonia: Be quiet! It's hard writing three stories at once! Plus homework, housework, new ideas, other random stuff.**

**Kisshu: That's no excuse.**

**Samonia: Leave me alone! REVIEW TO HELP ME UPDATE FASTER! **

**Kisshu: Poor abused story….**


	10. Chapter 7

**BUTTERFLY KISSES**

**Samonia: Whoa I'm updating this!**

**Kisshu: It's about time...**

**Ichigo: She's been busy with 'Forgive The Lonely' give her a break!**

**Samonia: Ya Kisshu!**

**Kisshu: *grumbles***

**Samonia: Mmk so their landing on Earth... How exciting! NEWMEW4YOU DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW so let's start the story!**

**Demmi's POV:**

"Approaching Earth." A robotic female voice reported through the intercom. Demmi turned from her training and pressed a button on her suit that transported her back to the lobby where she hung her vest up. "All attendants prepare for landing." It continued. Demmi wondered if that meant her, but since she had no idea how to fly a ship, she supposed not. She strolled out of the training room and down the hall to her room.

Her room was large, surprisingly. It had a porthole looking out, with a medium bed below it. It had light purple sheets and the wood frame was what appeared to be made from their planet's finest trees. It had an elegant dresser to the right of the bed, which was a light eggshell color with a wide mirror on top of it. A closet to the left of the bed was full of her clothes, and she dragged her suitcase from under her bed and started packing them up again. In the middle of packing, a knock came to her door and Pai entered without an answer to his knock.

"Ah, I see you're already packing, that's good. We'll be arriving at Earth in a matter of hours, so make sure you're ready. We'll find a place to stay at then begin our search." She nodded and couldn't help but ask a question that was in the back of her mind.

"If we encounter these mews, how shall we approach them?" She asked seriously. He hesitated for a moment.

"Well it depends on their actions. If they attack we attack." He said, but she read between the lines of his statement. He was telling her if the mews didn't challenge them, they wouldn't challenge the mews.

'_Pathetic_' she thought and stared at her suitcase.

"Upset about something?" He asked suspiciacly. She forced a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Nah just can't find my favorite top. I think I left it behind."

"What a shame." Pai said, uninterested. He floated out of the room and Demmi returned to scowling at her suitcase. She couldn't have him find out about her intensions just yet.

* * *

**Kisshu's POV:**

Kish stared out the window at the small blue dot in the distance. He couldn't wait to see his Koneko-chan! Had she broken up with that Masaya-Baka yet?

"Yo." He turned his head to see Taruto standing behind him. "Demmi wants to talk to you." He curled his upper lip back.

"Tell her to screw off." He mumbled and stared intently out the window.

"Well someone's in a bitchy mood." Kisshu turned around fully to see Demmi floating next to Taruto.

"Shut up, I'm in the middle of thinking." He growled, turning back to the window.

"About what I wonder? Oh wait I know, your 'koneko-chan.'." Kisshu's ears twitched and he spun around to give the death glare to Demmi. She smirked at him with her hands in her coat pockets.

"Damn you Taruto." Kisshu hissed. Taruto laughed evilly and teleported out of the room.

"So you fell in love with a human? Oh not even a human, a hybrid." Demmi said, but her voice was not all teasing, it was now a mean taunt with accusation mixed in.

"Shut up Demmi." He couldn't think of anything else to say. He couldn't explain himself, hell he had never explained himself to any of his companions.

"Oh this is rich. The saviors of our planet, really a bunch of cowardly wimps!" She hissed. Anger painted across her face, and Kisshu was taken back. She wasn't teasing him in a wise ass way, she was accusing them. He recovered quickly and his confusion was replaced with anger.

"Cowardly wimps? I bet you haven't been through half of the things me, or any of my comrades have been through! Who do you think you are?" Kisshu yelled. Demmi's eyes flashed and now they were in each other's faces, screaming.

"Really? Like making peace with the mews was so hard right? Or falling in love with one hu? You haven't been through anything! You couldn't even get the right amount of mew aqua! You-!" FWMP! Kisshu's fist met with the side of Demmi's face and she landed a across the room in a heap. Kisshu's pupils were dilated and he gritted his teeth together, his fist still in the air. Demmi pushed off the ground and wiped her mouth to see blood leaking out. She snapped her head up at Kisshu with pure rage in her eyes.

"Fine! Let's fight!" She flew up and summoned her weapon to her side.

"You stupid brat, I'll teach you where you belong!" He roared, his sais appearing. She charged at him, her weapon glowing but before she could utter a word a fist came down in-between her shoulder blades and she collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. Kisshu looked up in time to see Pai, right before he was uppercutted in the stomach. Hard. He crumpled onto the ground, his anger whooshing out of him, along with his air.

"That's enough!" Pai bellowed. "You two are acting like children! If we are to save our planet, you two need to cooperate with each other, not destroy one another."

Kisshu took large gulps of air and closed his eyes tight.

"S- She..." he meant to say 'she started it' but that's all he could utter before he was gasping for more air again.

"Be quiet." Pai hissed. "Demmi, you will treat Kisshu with respect and put whatever grudges you have behind you, and focus on the mission." Pai ordered. Kisshu opened one eye to see Demmi doubled over like him. "Kisshu you will control your anger and treat Demmi as an equal." Pai growled. "The only child on this ship is Taruto, and he's hard enough to restrain. I don't need two more. Do we understand each other?"

They each moaned a 'yes', although Kisshu's was a bit delayed. "Good. Now finish getting ready, we are almost at Earth." Pai finished his lecture and teleported out with Demmi. Kisshu stayed on the ground for a couple more minutes, regaining his breath. Pai was right; he had to focus on the mission. He would have to stand the girl until they collected the mew aqua, then he would never have to talk to her again. But what she was so angry about before... 'The saviors of our planet, a bunch of cowardly wimps!' 'Like making peace with the mews was so hard right?' It hadn't really occurred to him that his people might be mad with the outcome of the fight. 'You couldn't even get the right amount of mew aqua!' should they have stayed and tried getting more mew aqua after the fight? Would they have had their peaceful world a little longer? Demmi's words started to sink in, and he suddenly realized something. She hated them. Or at least him. She was angry they didn't do their job right. No, they got the mew aqua, how could they have known it wouldn't be enough? It wasn't their fault... So why was she so mad? She needs someone to blame probably. But she seemed like she was angry about more than just what she ranted about. But... What? He thought about her words and tried to decipher them more, but he couldn't think of much of an explanation. She's angry about something else; she was about ready to scream it at me if I had let her continue probably.

Kisshu sighed, pulling himself out of his thoughts, reaching a dead end. He would have to pay more attention to her, something was up. Pulling himself up, he moved towards his porthole and saw they were closer to earth.

"Well..." He mumbled to his reflection. "It's time for investigation." And with that he evaporated away.

**Samonia: OMG a fight *wiggles around***

**Kisshu: what's wrong with her?**

**Ichigo: She had a bunch of sugar just now…**

**Samonia: Tehehehehe**

**Kisshu: Oh dear god no!**

**Ichigo: *nods* It seems we will have to continue without her.**

**Kisshu: Ok! *knocks Samonia out***

**Ichigo: I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!**

**Kisshu: You didn't? …oh.**

**Ichigo: Ok well REVIEW PLEASE TO HELP HER CONTINUE THE STORY! 'Cus if you don't review, she thinks no one likes this story and she won't continue :'( **

**Kisshu: It's true *nods* **

**Ichigo: Bye!**


End file.
